


An Empire for two | Nightmare sans x reader

by Vellichordemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Empireverse (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichordemon/pseuds/Vellichordemon
Summary: (Y/N) was orphaned at such a young age that she had no recollections of what it would of been like to have parents.Perhaps that was a mercy. If she had remembered the hugs, the warmth of being cared for, or the security of being scooped off her feet the minute her lower lip trembled, then she wouldn't have lasted a week on the streets.She did not look for love, nor did she expect it to look for her. She barely knew what it was. Anytime anyone mentioned 'Love', it was in the context of how they could exploit it to their advantage. There was no room for sentimentality in her life, only tough guys survived. She had worked her way up from sleeping in the gutter outside filthy alleyways to a semi-comfortable life at an orphanage. She got good food now, a bed and respect.But In exchange, she had become someone her parents would have been terrified of.A crime lord, the rumours you would hear circling around your street, and an indestructible force of mischief. She was the Raven.But she was also (Y/N), the soft-spoken angel of Lixen orphanage.
Relationships: Nightmare sans/reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 97





	1. ♔CHAPTER ONE♔

**☽Nightmares POV☾**

**»»————- ♔ ————-««**

His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, his pale fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him he could hear the baying howls of the dogs and jeering laughter of the villagers. Mud smeared Nightmares face as sweat dripped from his skull, but he didn't stop. They were out for blood, his blood.

 **"Please Dream, be there!** " Nightmare cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted bones.

They were going to kill him. They really were going to kill him this time. No longer did the verbal and physical abuse cut it, they needed bones to shatter. They needed him dead. So as his small legs propelled him forward, Nightmares eyes finally met the Divine tree.

But...no longer was it vibrant with life. No longer did the birds sing upon its large, proud branches. The remnants of fresh leaves laid crumpled upon the sticky ground; ashen and dead like rotten weeds.

The tree was barren.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

"Nightmare? Your daily reports are here"

A knock, on hard wood. The sound echoed across the dark office, slowly fading into silence before returning again.

It was a brand new day in the Moon kingdom, sunlight poured in from the horizon as birds sang their song of the mornings arrival. Shopkeepers flocked to the streets, setting up their market stalls for a new day of business. All was at peace, and through the hassle of the outside world, rested Nightmare, the king, safe within the walls of his castle.

He had fallen victim to working himself to sleep again, slumped over his office desk, hands drenched in spilt ink and covered in documents. Weaponry contracts, war contracts, his entire life revolved around contracts and it was eating him alive. Pathetic was the only way Nightmare could describe it. He spent more time sleeping in his desk than his actual bed, which was only a couple doors down.

"Nightmare? Are you there?" The voice returned once more, this time more urgent. Nightmare sighed in response, a long raspy one too. He had just woken up from one of his many nightmares, and the last thing he needed was more stress. But alas, he pulled himself together, wiping the ink clean from his hands and fixing his posture. A whole night slumped over a desk did rounds on his back, so when decently presentable, he replied _"Come in."_

Perhaps it was a bad idea allowing one of his subjects to see him like this. His office was a mess and he doubted he looked any better. But it was too late, the large wooden doors began to creak open, revealing a figure dressed in white. Their face was hidden behind a stack of documents, but Nightmare didn't need to see their face to know who it was.

They wore a black and white cape embedded with fluff around the collar, and a black turtleneck top with the kingdoms signature logo in the centre, a moon crescent. A large, predominant cross was embroidered into their belt and fingerless gloves, along with their high-heeled boots, which complimented their name and style, Cross.

"Your daily reports are in, boss" Cross spoke as he took a step inside the dimly-lit office. His eyes squinted at first to get used to the dark, but once familiar with his surroundings, he poked his head from behind the stack of papers. He was expecting the usual bored glance and passive-aggressive "what" from his boss, but instead, he was greeted with something completely new.

At first, Cross thought he was dreaming, but as he blinked twice, he realised that wasn't the case. The cluster of messily-strewn documents and spilt ink was no joke, and neither was the agitating-ly tired expression on Nightmares face. He had just woken up, the bags under his sockets somehow a darker shade than before, and it was from overworking...

Again

"That's the fourth time this week, boss" Cross placed the pile of documents onto a nearby counter and began picking up the spilt ones from the floor. That was the fourth time this week he walked in on Nightmare passed out on his desk, and they both knew it wasn't healthy. **"I know, I know. I was hoping to get some rest after I finished the applications"**

Nightmares murky cyan eye drifted towards the fresh pile of paperwork Cross brought in **"But I'm guessing that won't be the case."** Cross placed the last of the papers onto his desk and sighed, knowing well there was nothing he could do to help his Bosses unhealthy lifestyle. But that was when he remembered something.

He made his way towards the pile and shifted through some of the papers, skimming through the countless reports before eventually pulling one out "There's been a large increase of crime over the past few months." Cross inspected a specific file before sliding it across the table for Nightmare to observe closer.

It was a profile of an unidentifiable figure. They wore a worn-down hood and mask that casted a shadow over their face. No matter how many pictures were attached to the file, not one showed a clear image. They were like a shadow that blended in with the darkness of the alleyways behind them; barely visible.

"The Raven is what they call him." Cross began "He's been under our radar for years now, and only now have we been able to finally find a lead" Nightmares eyes widened ever so slightly when reading through the scarce bits of information that littered the page. There were more felonies associated with them than actual information. There wasn't even a birth certificate attached, just a list of their crimes and sightings...which was rarely any. They were a complete stranger that somehow pulled off insane amounts of thievery.

"He's the root to all of the big crime in the kingdom. Remember that breach we had in the safe? The one with the lost classified files?" Nightmare nodded, his eyes still fixated on the paper. "It was him. He even left a note to prove it" A small image was attached to the back of the file, it was a note written in cursive, scratchy ink.

 _"You guys seriously need to improve your security, there's a loose screw in the air vents. Someone from the Sun kingdom could easily break in :^] - Raven_ "

Nightmare stared at the crudely drawn face, dumbfounded. This person was basically spitting in his face! Their handwriting was atrocious too. And yet, he couldn't help but smirk. The audacity this person had was humorous. They knew this would make it back to him eventually, and he had to commend the criminal for their guts. But that didn't change the fact that this person had stolen classified documents, documents that were most likely sold to the Sun kingdom for a high price. This was a serious problem.

However, one sighting was highlighted in red. Painted in bold fonts, it pinpointed to an actual location rather than a crime scene. Lixen Orphanage...

"A civilian reported seeing a shady figure lurking around Lixen Orphanage before disappearing. The description of them is almost identical to the Ravens uniform" Nightmare placed the document down, he had seen enough- if there even was much to see in the first place. "Killer and Horror have been deployed to stalk the area and its residences. They're by far the best in the kingdom at tracking down people."

Cross folded his arms, frowning at the memory of his superiors agitating voice "Error thought those two would be the best at handling the situation in private, If word got out that the Raven resided there, they'd definitely evacuate"

That was correct, With Horrors insane ability to track down people's scent and Killers natural hunting instinct, the two would be unstoppable. This had elevated Nightmares worries. With such a large influence on crime soon dealt with, he'd have less work to focus on. As for the Raven...they certainly sparked his interest. Mostly because no criminal has lasted this long. Every big-shot was usually tracked down by Killer or Dust in the matter of days, so Nightmare had faith in his subjects to vanquish this threat **"Thank you Cross, you're dismissed"**

Cross bowed his head respectfully and exited the office, leaving Nightmare to his thoughts. Seconds of comfortable silence went by, and Nightmare found himself re-opening the Ravens folder. He couldn't keep his eyes off the image and the note, a light grin tugging at his lips.

Just who was this Raven?

»»————- ♔ ————-««

It was a warm summer morning in the Moon kingdom.

Crowds of civilians flocked to the various stalls and shops that lined up the streets, each selling fresh produce. Children sprinted from road to road, pushing and pulling at each other with laughter bubbling at the back of their throat. Some gathered around the fountain, tossing in spare coins with the wish of good luck only to splash each other with the water.

The heat was eventually soaked away with the aroma of beer and booze. And in the mist of the crowd was a lone woman, her face hidden under a hood but her smirk as clear as day. She made her way through the bustling crowd of people. Unbeknownst to others, her fingers glided along unsuspecting purses and goods, taking what she wished as if it was natural to her. An apple here, a few coins there, and before anyone could realise what had happened, she was gone, engulfed in the crowd like a ghost.

She was a master thief, her face not flinching once as she made her way down the busy street. Today was like any other day. The sun was out and the birds were singing, all was at peace in the Moon kingdom...

And she was going to ruin that.

"THIEF! STOP THAT THEIF!" Suddenly, in the mist of tranquillity out cried a shopkeeper. He was flushed with panic and finger pointed directly at the woman from afar. He had caught her stealing from his booth, and he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

The passing civilians began to slow down once hearing his plea, eventually stopping and gathering around the two, murmuring to themselves in shock.

That fat lard just had to make a scene.

The murmurs shifted into full blown gossip as the shopkeeper continued to cry out in distress, letting the whole neighbourhood know of her crime. A few brave bystanders began to chase after the thief, throwing in their own petty insults to the mix. But despite the ruckus, she didn't stop walking down the street. She was casual with her stride, seemingly indifferent from the others.

Why? Well, that was because she purposefully snatched the bread infront of his eyes. And why did she do that? Well, that's because she gave pretty much zero fucks. So much so that she took a massive bite out of the very bread she stole, savouring the soft texture before swallowing it with a satisfied sigh.

"Alright, that's enough criminal!" A man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties yelled from the crowd, shoving past the bystanders before chasing after her. He had seen enough and was approaching her fast, seething with rage...but she didn't stop walking, unfazed

However, the second the man laid a hand on her in attempt to stop her, in a flash, he was knocked to the ground with one foul sweep. His back hit hard against the concrete, sounding as painful as it looked. "I admire you trying to play hero, but some of us need to eat" Her voice was sharp and controlled, not a speck of warmth lingering in those cold words. It was the type of tone that made you feel worthless under her harsh glare.

But before anyone had a chance to react, she rounded the corner and seemingly vanished into thin air, seconds away from a guard taking notice of the situation.

It was a warm summer morning in the Moon kingdom, and the first incident of the Raven had just occurred.

One of many.


	2. ♔CHAPTER TWO♔

☼(Y/N) POV☽

»»————- ♔ ————-««

(Y/N) was orphaned at such a young age that she had no recollections of what it would of been like to have parents.

Perhaps that was a mercy. If she had remembered the hugs, the warmth of being cared for, being scooped off her feet the minute her lower lip trembled, then she wouldn't have lasted a week on the streets. She did not look for love, nor did she expect it to look for her. She barely knew what it was.

Anytime anyone mentioned 'Love', it was in the context of how they could exploit it to their advantage. There was no room for sentimentality in her life, only tough guys survived. She had worked her way up from sleeping in the gutter outside filthy alleyways to a semi-comfortable life at an orphanage. She got good food now, a bed and respect.

But In exchange, she had become someone her parents would have been terrified of.

A crime lord, the rumours you would hear circling around your street, and an indestructible force of mischief. She was the Raven, but she was also (Y/N), the soft-spoken angel of Lixen orphanage.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice called from afar. Waiting at the foot of the orphanage, a petite young girl scrambled to her feet at the sight of you emerging from the street. She was dressed in a worn down baby-blue dress and flimsy black slippers. Her skin was a shade of brown, with patches of cream along her matted fur. She was a monster just like you.

A bright pink bow that you got for her birthday was entwined in her messy blonde hair. You thought it complimented her vibrant green eyes, so you happily stole it off a snobby upper-class woman that was walking by.

She was ecstatic when you first gave it to her. Tears pricked at the side of her eyes as she graciously lifted it out of the packaging paper that you quickly slapped together. You would give the world to protect that innocent smile of hers. And so far, that innocent smile you grew to love was plastered across her face as she ran into your arms. "Welcome back big sis!"

You gladly accepted the hug with open arms, letting out a small 'ooof' as she crashed into you. A chuckle escaped you as you ruffled the girls hair playfully "Lilith! What are you doing up so early?" It was nearly 9am. The sun was out and the streets were busy. Any normal person would be up and ready however for such lazy person as Lilith, this was new.

"I..." She buried her face in the hem of your dirty shirt, trying her best to hide the worry that was brewing within her. Slowly, that wide grin dissolved into nothingness. "I noticed that you weren't in bed...and I got scared"

Ouch.

A pinch of guilt hit you. It seems you weren't quiet enough when sneaking out to get some food. The orphanage did provide breakfast, but times were becoming hard here in the kingdom. Poorer parts of the land were going through another famine. Prices for food were rising because of the demanding market, and toast could only do so much to fuel a wild all-over-the-place adult such as yourself.

You sighed in defeat, rocking on your heels as you softly calmed the girl. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Lilith." A warm smile washed over you. You had to try and make up for this, and you knew just how to "I thought I could surprise you with..." You slowly reached into your trouser pocket, capturing the young girls attention before pulling out a shiny, red apple "This!"

A large gasp escaped her. Like love at first sight, Liliths hands reached out for the glossy apple, her mouth watering at the mere sight of proper food. "Is...is that for..." She gulped "Me?" Lilith pointed at herself, making double sure that she wasn't hearing things.

Apples (in-season ones especially) were almost unheard of around these parts. So it was no surprise she was so wary. "Yup! You've been good this week, and if you keep working hard..." You gestured for her to lean in, and once she was close enough, you whispered in her ear. "I'll get you a new dress"

"A NEW DRESS?!" Lilith burst out with joy, her heart set aflutter at the mere thought of getting into something other than her dirty, sewn-together dress. You placed the apple in her hands with a polite nod "Mhm, but you need to make sure you don't get into any trouble. I can't hear anything from Mama Julie for a week"

You looked at her with a semi-serious glare. Lilith was known to be quite the troublemaker which was the main reason you befriended her in the first place. The various pranks and stunts she'd pull around the orphanage reminded you of yourself when you were at her age. So, you decided to take her under your wing and become her mother-figure. You taught her the best morals you knew and gave her an easy way out of poverty.

The last thing you wanted was for her to turn out a criminal like you, a person who was always on the run and dabbling in the worst parts of the world. It was a life you chose, but if you had an option out, by god would you take it. And so, you got to your feet and watched as the girl began devouring the apple.

You could go another day without breakfast.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

"I understand Mama, I'm sorry."

It was the evening and you were resting on one of the many cheap couches in the living-room of the orphanage. Because of your job, you had developed a rather nocturnal sleep schedule. This resulted in you taking many naps throughout the day to prepare for a round of night-crime. But it was because of this, Mama Julie, the caretaker, was waiting impatiently at your feet.

"All you do is sleep, then return back home at the break of dawn doing god knows what!" The old lady folded her arms, her dull grey eyes seething with suspicion. "You may pay your stay here, but I don't want any funny business. I raised you better than that!

It was a rarity, your position. After wandering the streets all your prepubescent life, you were finally accepted into the loving arms of Mama Julie, an ex-nurse of the Moon army. Julie was a bunny-like monster with a mother's natural touch. Her soft cream skin was padded with scars, and she was almost never out of stories for the crazy battles she partook in. She had earned your respect long ago, not only for her bravery but also for her want to still do good, even after she lost so many comrades.

After years serving under the kings rule, Julie decided to finally retire from her duties as a medic to set up an orphanage for the unfortunate, a place where troubled children wouldn't turn to crime, but a instead, an honest life of hard work and discipline. Her love for the kingdom influenced her to do so, and the crescent mark she wore on her chin proudly ensured that.

You, of course, had your own crescent mark. But you didn't show it off as much as she did. It was usually hidden under a layer of (H/C) hair.

That was why you found it so hard to lie to her whenever you snuck out. For Julie to find out that her child was one of the biggest crime lords in the kingdom would not only shatter her fragile but-somehow-strict heart, but also put the orphanages morals to shame.

As a child, you'd work for your earnings here, cleaning the place or running errands for fair pay. Any misbehaviour would be punished swiftly, and so every child here had grown to be respectable adults, leaving you guilt-ridden and filled with shame. What made you different? What caused you to still take the path of crime despite encouragement otherwise? Well, it was because you were 'saved' too late.

At the mere age of 10, you already had a debt to pay to the streets, leaving you with a bounty over your head from the day you left. That debt only followed you, and as you grew so did it too.

No amount of discipline could take away the sins you had committed, so instead of ignoring it, you accepted it. A little game of pick-pocket turned into a heist. And before you knew it, if any slither of information about your location was disclosed, you, and the entire orphanage was as good as dead.

Yes, you payed off some of your debt, but it was at the cost of making a lot of enemies.

You rubbed away the sleepiness from your eyes and sat up from the couch, ready to recite the alibi you've been practicing for weeks "I'm sorry for worrying you...I've been doing some jobs here and there" You fidgeted with your plain tank top nervously. If there was one thing you learnt on the streets, it was how to lie flawlessly "I'm nearly 22 so I'm trying to save up enough to finally buy my own place"

Suddenly, all the suspicion magically washed away from the old monsters face. Her long rabbit ears were no longer droopy but perked up with interest "Moving out?" You nodded "Yeah, I wanted to save this for when I was one hundred percent sure, but I might as well tell you now" A look of guilt pulled at your lips, forming the perfect fake frown

"I feel like starting a family might be good for me" Lies, you'd never bring a child into this shitty world "Times are rough nowadays, so the only jobs I can take are night shifts at dodgy bars" You decided to top it off with a shy bow of the head "I'm truly sorry for not telling you this sooner"

Mama Julie stood there in shock for a moment, processing the news. You wanted to move out and start a family? It sounded like a mother's dream- something too good to be true. And it was, but she didn't need to know that. All she needed to know was that you were simply 'spreading your wings' and that all your abnormal behaviour was justified.

A warm smile crept into Julies expression "You silly girl! And here I thought you were up to no good!" She laughed at herself, folding the fabric she was previously using to dust with. "To think my golden child would turn to crime-" She shook her head "Oh how absurd it sounds now!" Haha...how absurd. You decided to laugh it off with her, already used to the various lies that spewed out of your mouth.

Why should one lie be any different from the others you fed her? You got caught with a large sum of money in your savings? Got a pay raise. You're returning home with new cuts and bruises? Got in a fight with a thief. You're coming home late almost every day? You're taking night shifts to 'start a new life'. It was a cycle, and you couldn't help but feel like you were in a room filled with idiots.

Not one person questioned your well-constructed lies. Who was there to question? Julie was the only adult in the orphanage besides for you who meddled in your business. Everyone else was below the age of sixteen and too busy playing outside to care about why you were either not here, or sleeping all over the place.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my room now. Dixen is probably waiting for me to get back" You got up from the couch and let out a large, hefty yawn, baring your sharp fangs without any shame. Did you mention that you weren't entirely human? "Okay darling, if you're hungry, there's leftovers in the kitchen." By leftovers, you knew she meant the remains of watery chicken soup. But hey, who doesn't like soup for the fourth time this week?

"Goodnight Julie"

"Goodnight (Y/N)"

You made your way past the living room and towards the staircase. The dark brick walls that made the orphanage were nothing more than an aesthetic that hid the warm aroma of the place. Not a speck of dust was spotted on the shelves that were filled to the brim with little ointments and books, and a smell of fresh lavender wavered from the various plants situated in the darkest corners of the room. It wasn't the most ideal living situation, but you made the best of it.

Beats sleeping in a cardboard box.

The second floor was were everyone's rooms were situated. Children ran back and forth along the corridor with a pal hot on their heels, simply goofing around with what they had...maintaining their innocence. It was a loud and obnoxious environment, but you had grown used to sleeping through it.

"Hey (Y/N)! Did you get scolded by Mama again?" A little boy who was around fifteen jeered at you from across the corridor, laughing along with his friends as they all made "oooohh"s at your dismay. Lucky for that squirt, you wasn't actually in trouble this time. "Sorry to burst your bubble Billy, but I didn't get in trouble this time"

Billy was a rather rumbustious kid. You could say he was the 'leader of the teenagers', which basically meant that he happily enjoyed sticking his nose in places it didn't belong. "So you made another smooth lie? Nice." You could practically feel the shit-eating grin curling up his lips, leading for you to pause, seconds away from opening the door to your room.

Alright kid, looks like last time didn't teach you how to respect your superiors "Why don't you mind your own business for once and go play dollhouse with Stacy, pipsqueak? I heard she wanted someone to play as the dog. You'd fit that role well with the amount of 'bark but no bite' you do"

Suddenly another wave of "ooooh"s erupted across the room, but this time they were in your favour. Billy's loyal friends couldn't help but turn oh him at your...'diss'. It was simple kid stuff, you had done far more better insults to get hyped up by mere child's play. So you left without another word, leaving Billy embarrassed as you slammed the door behind you. Not today kiddo.

With the door shut behind you, you let out a long, exasperated sigh. Your muscles finally relaxed and you turned into mellow. You were finally in your room. Granted, a room that you shared, but it was privacy enough.

Your roommate was a young girl of the name Dixen, she was what you'd call a casual friend. You were never one to throw around terms such as "friend" lightly- especially if you meant it. But Dixen was the second oldest child in the orphanage and by far, the most relaxed. She was the type of girl to mind her business and take it easy, a friend to all but a companion to none.

Dixen spent majority of her time cocooned away in the confinement of her bed, sleeping day and night with little breaks in-between. It was a concerning lifestyle choice, however it wasn't that surprising. Dixen was clinically depressed, suffering from the loss of her parents with only a couple of months to grieve. And so, she spent those months huddled in her side of the room, as silent as she could be.

You wish you could say you felt bad, but how could you? Death and loss was such a big part of your life that you merely saw it as a passing phase. But despite that, you sure as hell gave amazing advice. And that's what started your friendship in the first place. Simple advice.

The first week she moved into your room, you knew from the start what to say, how to act and what to do. That's because you've been there, in that very position of grief. So you became the person you wished you had when suffering like her. You became a shoulder to cry on.

And because of that, you were able to carry out your double life far easier. You didn't have to worry about Dixen snooping around your side of the room because she simply didn't care. You didn't have to worry about acting suspicious around her because she was asleep half of the time. And so, all of the goods you've saved from stealing go safely hidden in a loose floorboard under your bed. Even your equipment and gear went unnoticed at the very back of your wardrobe.

Dixen simply minded her own business, which was why you freely made your way to your side of the room, positive that she was already asleep. The only way someone could access your treasures was to figure out which floorboard was the right one.

Sliding a hand over the bottom last floorboard, your fingers dipped into the wooden tile to reveal your secret stash hole. Inside were jars filled with coins and treasures, all that you've been saving up from your wild expeditions. You had enough money to buy a house, but unfortunately it was all going to be used to pay off one of your many debts. Hush-money as you could put it.

In the very corner of the stash was a rolled up sheet of paper. You gingerly picked up the material and slid the wooden tiling back in place.

It was time for your next greatest heist.


	3. ♔CHAPTER THREE♔

☼(Y/N) POV☽

»»————- ♔ ————-««

Night had fallen fast upon the Kingdom.

The darkness was thick, leaving the air frozen and bitter to the touch. The torched you carried in your right hand hardly lit up your path, allowing for you to see at most an arm's reach in front of yourself. Other than the darkness, all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind and its harsh bite that could be felt through your cloak. The flames of your torch may have looked as though they burned warm, but their heat did not reach skin.

You turned the corner, navigating your way through the maze-like alleyways with haste. You passed various shops and homes that were reduced to nothing but silhouettes in the mist, evading the occasional nearby guard who was on watch duty with ease. The longer you walked the lone streets, the faster your heart pounded. Tonight was the night, the start of your newest heist, and you were deep within enemy territory.

Silthen avenue was known to be one of the richest areas in the kingdom. Fancy shops with clean buildings lined up the well-maintained street, displaying clothing with price tags that you could only dream of being able to afford behind thick glass windows, as if teasing at your wallet. It seemed that every corner held a shop or business of high value, which was why security around these parts were stupendously high.

You'd stick out like a sore thumb if a commoner such as yourself were caught walking through the area in broad daylight. Dirty stares from posh higher-ups would more than likely be thrown your way, along with the rough shove of the shoulder and dark glare. 'Dirty mutts don't belong in these parts' Is what they'd say to anyone who didn't fit the impossible beauty standards. And by beauty standards, you meant being loaded.

Reputation and status meant everything here. And in all honesty, you understood the hierarchy. As a crime lord yourself, you had your own status in the black market to uphold. You couldn't be seen in a orphanage, surrounded by children to whom you've grown a slight attachment to. You couldn't show a speck of vulnerability or else they'd eat you alive. And so, you continued with your plan, eyes glued firm to your surroundings as you reached your destination.

Nestled between a bakery and Jewellery shop was an alleyway entrance, the designated meet-up spot for you and your assailants. No heist this big could be accomplished by merely one person. And so, with the promise of money, you gathered two of the best thieves you knew and arranged a spot for you all to meet up.

A foul stench of death lurked from the alleyway, contrasting with the previous, spotless aroma every rich snob seemed to have. They were definitely here. You casually entered, letting the darkness engulf you as if welcoming a friend. And In all honesty, after years of being raised in the dark, it was your friend, an old one too.

Two figures draped in black cloaks like your own waited in silence at the end of the alleyway. One leaned against the brick wall, arms folded and head tilted low, whilst the other stood patiently in the centre, alert for any movement. You smirked under your mask when coming in contact with the two, already growing excited.

Step one was complete.

"Took ya long enough" A raspy, strained voice grumbled from the figure leaning against the wall. He sneered, pushing himself up to stare you dead in the eye. He was trying to read you, but there was only so much you could get out of a mask. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

You never once spoke to anyone when disguised as the Raven. Your voice was canonically female, that wasn't a problem in itself, but it was easier for everyone to believe you were a mute male. If nobody suspected a female, then you have less eyes on you as (Y/N). So instead, you signed at him 'Did you weaken the security?'

Education was a rarity in poorer parts of the kingdom, so sign language wasn't common practice. However for professional thieves, sign language was used almost daily. When in a mission, signing to your group instead of whispering to them reduced the chances of being spotted, especially if you were a good distance apart. So naturally, professionals would pick up a thing or two about the language, especially if they were going to rendezvous with someone such as yourself who spoke strictly in sign.

'Yeah, four guards took the bribe.' He responded almost half-assed, clearly not used to weaving signs 'We've got access to the back entrance. The guards said we have one shot, if they spot us again they will kill us.' You nodded, relieved at the news. You turned to face the other figure who was still standing as silent as ever. 'Did you break the magic barrier?' If memory served you well, they were known as Farrow. They were also a mute whose identity was unknown, so you figured they also had something to hide.

Farrow nodded, their mask glowing a dull orange at the eye sockets, the colour of their magic. Every fortress had a magical barrier to alert security of outsiders. However, for someone like Farrow, they were universally known for their ability to break all sorts of barriers. They were wanted by both crime lords and the military, and because of their unique ability and suspicious knowledge of the police force, you didn't doubt for a second that their true identity was a soldier.

I guess working for the good guys didn't pay enough.

'Alright, lets do this' The three of you nodded in unison, dispersing in all directions within a blink of an eye.

Part two had just commenced, Infiltration.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

You and your team stood at the base of the fortress, hidden in the shadows from the various guards that covered the area. The fortresses walls were the strongest thing for miles around. Filled to the brim with guards of all calibre, the fortress was built out of dark brick slabs, shrouding the landmark in a murky, unsettling vibe. Watchdog stations were situated along the daunting walls, an intimidating sight for a newcomer to crime. Not one section was left unnoticed, covered by either the dim flame of a torch or the watchful eyes of a soldier.

You felt a gush of adrenaline. This was it, fort Maria, the literal and metaphorical wall between you, and a lifetimes worth of riches. Fort Maria was one of four bases that were situated near the kings castle. It was used to house all sorts of documents, weaponry and juicy, juicy artefacts. Besides the kings castle, it was the goldmine for every thief known to man, and boy, did your wallet ache from bribing just four guards to let you slip past its first layer of defence. The rest was up to you, and in all honesty, the three of you combined could never dream of being able to pay more than these soldiers already did.

Let's just say that this could either turn out to be the worst or best decision of your life.

Barak, the figure who was leant against the wall when you first met, tapped your shoulder. 'There's the signal' in the distance were the four guards whom you bribed. They stationed themselves at the very back of the fortress, innocently keeping an eye out like usual. They all held their spears in their left hand, moving it ever so slightly in a specific manor. That was the signal for the three of you to proceed.

You shot Farrow and Barak an understanding look as you suddenly merged with the shadows of the nearby trees. That was one of your many abilities, the power to disappear within the darkness. Such an ability helped with escaping all sorts of tight situations, but it also meant that you practically owned the night. It was a tool that ultimately earned you the title of Raven. You were a monster of the darkness who's speed and stealth matched no other.

You darted across the landscape, morphing in and out of the shadows until eventually meeting at a safe distance away from the guards. Behind a large rock, you watched from afar as Barak disposed of any nearby patrolling guards, whilst Farrow remained as they were. Their job in the operation was to break the magical barrier and replace it with their own, allowing for them to regulate all movement within the building. With this, you and Barak could easily avoid as much conflict as possible, and get to the treasures before anyone noticed. They were your back-up of sorts.

Once Barak dumped the last of the bodies in a nearby bush, the two of you met up with the four guards, shaking with both fear and excitement. It was time to start phase three, actually robbing the place.

"The doors are open, the next time we meet, we'll kill the both of you." You brushed off the threat. It wasn't because you underestimated them, but it was because you knew that they'd be dead by tomorrow. It was inevitable, one thorough investigation by the kings personal interrogator and they'd be executed on the spot.

Oh well, you didn't dwell on it too much, it was simply business.

The doors to the fortress creaked quietly under your gentle pull, revealing the dark interiors of the walls. Here, soldiers would travel along the corridors to reach their stations, usually carrying a spear and shield in hand, but there were none to be seen this time, courtesy of the four guards. Perfect.

'The safe room is on the third floor, I'll take out any approaching guards.' You signed at Barak who replied with a heavy grunt. He was the heavyweight in the operation, and the overall tank of the group. He was built like a well-seasoned Spartan, his broad shoulders and rippling muscles just barely hiding under that flimsy cape of his. He was to storm the building, carrying out the physical labour whilst you dealt with all the stealth, supporting him from the shadows. Literally.

And so, the two of you sprinted down the corridors, covering large amounts of ground in mere seconds. You led from the front, turning every corner with one foot in the dark and another just barely gliding past the light. The closer the two of you reached the stairway, the more you were alerted of other guards presences, thanks to Farrows magic. They spoke telepathically, alerting you with a monotone voice as to where you stood.

Any nearby threat was vanquished as you caught them off guard, dragging them into the darkness before finishing them off with a snap of the neck or a swift cut of the throat. By the time the both of you reached the third floor, the both of you were covered in blood, a trail of dead, disfigured bodies left in the aftermath to be discovered later. You were met with a few close calls; soldiers noticing you before you did, some of them putting up a fair fight or simply being overwhelmed by the sheer number of security.

As you and Barak reached your final destination, you were a sweating mess, grasping at straws to regain your composure. How many lives did you take just now? Were you even counting?

Barak sure as hell wasn't, for he growled, his fiery red eyes glued onto the nearby crowd of guards whom surrounded a door in the distance. There was no doubt that was the safe room. At least eight guards lined up the wall, each of them equipped with hard metal armour and grizzly looking swords. Not to mention the sheer amount of locks and bolts embedded into the doors frame. Whoever designed that room sure as hell didn't want anyone entering.

"I need a cold drink after this" Barak chuckled, flipping his hood back to reveal his tousled ginger hair and piercing red eyes. He had a gorgeous pair of wolf ears and sharp canines, the distinct features of a werewolf. You would have been surprised if it wasn't for the fact that werewolves were one of the most common monsters out there- that didn't change the fact that they were very strong though.

Baraks 'dramatic' reveal indicated that he was about to get serious, leading for you to do a little preparing of your own. Out from your leather belt, you revealed a pair of twin daggers. They were embroiled with beautiful purple fabric and jewels, the type you could only get from rich high-end shops. The tip of the blade was sharp and ragged, a perfect quirk that allowed for you to slice and saw your way through all types of limbs. It was a hand-made masterpiece crafted especially for you, with the best care put into maintaining the thing. So you felt confident as you steadied yourself, ready for another round of slicing through the competition.

"Hey! Assholes!" Barak made the first move, boldly insulting the group as he strut up to them. His confidence faltered not once as eight pairs of swords whirled to face him. You were about to find out why he had the nickname 'Juggernaut'.

A stranger, a threat, that's all the soldiers needed to know to charge at him. Barak sneered, watching as four guards lunged at him whilst the others stayed behind. They didn't need to be geniuses to figure out why we were here, so the remaining four soldiers took initiative and began to huddle around the safe...and you weren't going to let that happen. Whilst Barak worked his way through the first four guards, you slipped past them and charged at the other four.

Guard one held his ground fairly well as you sent a flurry of attacks their way, chipping in a few hits of his own with the other three assisting him. But your skill with daggers heavily outweighed his, leading for you to land a clean slice along his neck. Blood splattered the brick walls as he collapsed to the ground, a sight you had grown accustomed to from years of violence. But the victory was short-lived as guard two dragged his spear along your arm, making sure to remind you that you had three other nuisances to deal with.

You hissed in pain, feeling the cold air prickle at your fresh cut. You knew you wouldn't leave this operation scott-free, but a wound that deep? Damn it!

"That's the Raven! Kill him!" Guard two spat your name out with venom, bringing his sword down to try strike you with it. You swiftly intercepted his attack, using your blade to stop his. The technique was effective but ultimately left you vulnerable, which was why you decided to use a sum of magic to teleport behind him and plunge your dagger at the nape of his neck.

The remaining two guards were stunned at your ability, and hey, you didn't blame them. Not everyone had the skill to teleport, the most popular advocate for teleporting being the king himself and his captains. Their bewilderment didn't last for long however, as you ripped the dagger from guard twos neck and used it to slice at guard threes arm. He yelped in pain and dropped his weapon, allowing for you to seal his fate with a stab to the heart.

Three down...one to go.

Guard four didn't seem so confident anymore. In fact, he looked one step away from passing out. The military taught him to deal with the usual thieves, not someone like the Raven. So at that moment, guard four accepted his fate, watching with horror as one second you were positioned over his friends corpse and the next you were gone.

A quick snap, and his neck was broken. That's all it took to finish the last of the guards. Pools of blood surrounded you and Baraks victims, leaving trails of crimson to run down the walls and floor. "That was fun" Barak huffed, stepping over the soldiers bodies, crushing a few of their organs while he was at it. He didn't bother sparing them a second glance as he approached the safe, they were no different to the countless others he killed.

'Farrow removed the magic barrier, so you should be able to-' Before you had time to finish signing your sentence, you were disrupted by the loud crashing of metal chains. Barak clawed at the locks, throwing it aside casually as if they were nothing but plastic.

Well, that's the door sorted.

"Ugh, it smells like old books in here" Barak complained as he ripped the door from its frame and entered. Because the smell of dead bodies were any better? You for one, enjoyed the smell of old paper and libraries. It had a cosy aroma to it, so you had no issue with entering the room.

The room itself was reminiscent of a museum. Rows of valuable items were kept safe behind layers of glass that rested upon pedestals. Cabinets filled to the brim with organised documents also made up half of the room, instantly attracting you to the folders that oozed with valuable information. Barak however, wasn't one for the tactical side of money, as he was drawn to a flashy golden amulet that glimmered in the dull candle light.

"Holy shit...they have the amulet of Saphora here!?" Barak grabbed at the amulets casing, his eyes filled to the brim with pure greed. You had no problem with this as it didn't go against the deal. The deal was that the both of you took as much as you could, and once selling everything, you'd split the profit into threes. So you happily stuffed your leather bag with paper after paper. Locations of secret bases, weaponry contracts, _everything_.

Information is key, which was what you tried to explain to Barak as he fawned over the pretty artefacts, but he insisted that people cared more about the material gain of an item rather than the, and you quote, 'Stupid mumblings of a corrupt king'. It was then you learnt who was far superior when it came to intelligence.

However, before you had a chance to fill the last of the bags with all sorts of goods, a panicked message rang through both you and Baraks heads. It was from Farrow, and they were hysterical.

"THEY'VE SPOTTED US! GET OUT OF THERE!"


	4. ♔CHAPTER FOUR♔

☼(Y/N) POV☽

»»————- ♔ ————-««

A Loud, violent alarm echoed across the fortress.

The sound was deafening, screaming out to alert not only the fortress guards of intruders, but the kingdom along with it. You tried to spare your ears by covering them, but no matter what you did, the ringing wouldn't stop. This was, without a doubt, your signal to leave

"Looks like they spotted us, runt. We gotta get out of here!" Barak's normally dominant voice was barely heard over the obnoxious ringing, but you nodded nevertheless, grabbing your bags and hoisting them over your shoulder before scrambling out of the safe room.

This was the part all thieves grew to dread- the escape. The anxiety that comes with being hunted down would send anyone into a panic. However for someone like you, you couldn't afford to. So you didn't, you kept a stone cold face as you and Barak sprinted down the hallways, treasure in hand and heart set on avoiding capture.

"THATS THE INTRUDERS! AFTER THEM!"

The fortress was sent into chaos at the news of thieves. Guards of all ranking bellowed orders from across the hallways, as messengers previously on standby were dispatched on horseback to notify the king. Soldiers with their job on the line swarmed the hallways, some pursuing the both of you whilst others blocked entry to any possible escape routes. If they couldn't outrun you- then they were going to trap you.

You rounded the corner with haste, sprinting down each corridor with unnatural speed. The two of you were notably quicker with your strides. However, whereas you were faster, they had more numbers. And It seemed that every corner you turned, more and more guards began appearing from left to right. You knew that if this kept up, eventually the two of you would run into a dead end. You needed to think of something fast, or else it was game over.

You contemplated abandoning the mission at first, but scrapped the idea as fast as it came. You did not just drench your hands in innocent peoples blood for a mere game of tag. And by the looks of it, Barak wasn't so keen on giving up that amulet of his either.

"The next corner has guards already blocking the path, the two of you are fucked if you don't do something!" Farrow didn't bother hiding their hysteria when speaking telepathically. Their voice trembled with the fear of a child being caught red-handed. And if their prediction was correct, your worries would be soon realised. And yet, despite your current predicament, you couldnt help but find Farrows fear amusing. How come they're the one who's hysterical when its your ass thats about to be busted?

You chalked it up to them caring more about the treasures rather than your safety. But that was when you spotted at the end of the hallway a large, empty window. It was a full moon tonight. Light seeped in from the glass, illuminating the hallway in a cold silver hue. If it weren't for you being at an arms each from capture, you would of basked in its beauty. But instead, you grinned as a lightbulb lit up inside your head.

It was either there, or a one-way ticket to being executed.

You roughly shoved Barak's shoulder, making his attention snap towards you. He clearly didn't appreciate the distraction as he barked out "The fuck was that for, midget!? Cant you see we're-" You ignored the insult and quickly signed at him with the desperation of a madman 'The window! Its our only way out!'

Barak blinked twice in disbelief, his crimson eyes flickering over from you, to the oncoming guards and then to the golden amulet wrapped securely in his arms. He stared at it longingly, reminiscing on all the legends he was told as a child about it. The amulet was one of a kind, made thousands of years ago by a legendary wizard who sought out its protection. It was rare, it was ancient, it was nostalgic and It was his! And now, it was threatened to be stolen from his grasp.

The amulets golden surface glistened in the moonlight. Its beautiful polished jewels whispered tales of riches that were yet to be his. It teased at Barak's greed, as if reminding him of why he was here in the first place. For the money. For the cold, dirty money. And if jumping out a three-story window meant money, so be it.

"ALRIGHT!" Barak held onto the amulet tight and yelled out in agitation, clearly not confident in his choice. His ears were flat and muzzle scrunched, but before the two of you could think twice about your decision- granted, a very stupid one- the sound of glass shattering and mortified yells overwhelmed your senses.

The both of you burst through the window, sending shards of glass haywire. They cut at your clothing, some reaching skin whilst others simply glowed in the moonlight. You wanted to curse out in pain, but found a shrill scream escaping you instead. You were falling, fast. You clawed at your cape, kicking and grabbing at anything to remain stable. But instead, all you got was the cold winter air prickling your skin. It sent a shiver down your spine and an aching in your fresh wounds.

You jumped- someone tell me WHY you actually jumped!?

As a child you had always dreamed of being able to fly. A naïve part of you believed that if you could, then you'd be able to escape the dirt and grime of the outside world. But as you had grown, that silly dream began to die along with your optimism. So as you and Barak fell, a part of you wished that you wouldn't get back up. That once your feet inevitably reached the ground and shattered under the force, that you would instead, succumb to a swift death.

But as luck would have it, death was not at your doorstep today as a bright, florescent glow suddenly engulfed the two of you mere seconds away from hitting the ground. The aura was cold and unwelcoming, dipping into your arms and waist with a sluggish feel. It was clearly struggling to support your weight, the uneasy shift of magic only confirming your suspicions. You were by some miracle, stabilised in the air, the ground a measly meter away from you.

If there is a god, this was surely one of his blessings.

Your boots made contact with the soil below with a little 'thud' rather than the brutal smack you initially thought. Shattered glass kneeled at your feet, some stained with your blood, and others not. And as you observed the fragments with a dazed expression, one thought played on loop in your mind, making you subconsciously tighten the grip around your leather bag.

That was too close.

It took a second for you to regain your composure, but once you did, you spoke "This magic is..." You ran your fingers through the dispersing flakes of aura. It was the colour orange, like little flecks of bonfire and amber...similar to Farrows.

However, before you had the time to think deeper about it, you felt a familiar tapping on your shoulder. You turned to face Barak, curious. A part of you expected him to say a snide remark to 'hurry up' as he ran for the hills, but instead, you were greeted with a blood-chilling expression. His face was devoid of all colour, his once perked-up ears droopy and stiff. He gestured to the walls, and when you followed his gaze, you flinched.

Lined along the fortress walls were rows of what looked to be hundreds of archers, each armed with a bow and arrow. They were loaded and trained directly at you, a menacing expression glinting in their eyes. They did not look happy, In fact, they looked one hair-trigger away from ripping you to shreds.

A soldier who looked to be the commander of the fort, rose to the top of the wall. He stood over one of the many stations, his silver armour embellished with dents and scars, each complimenting the grizzly look upon his withered face. He was seething with anger, and you could hear it in his voice as he cleared his throat before bellowing. "SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

You froze on the spot, feeling your mouth go dry at the sight before you. It was an anxiety-inducing experience. All those bloodthirsty gazes, threatening demeanours and sharp glares; it would send a chill down the hardest of hearts. However, little did they know that behind the scared façade, you had calculated this outcome.

From the start of this mission, you calculated all possible obstacles that could halt your path. Sleepless hours were spent poured into planning, all for the sake of pulling off what was deemed the impossible. You always made sure you came prepared, which was why as Barak shot you an expected look, you simply smirked, eyes trained on the commander before you.

'Do you remember what Farrow is known for?' You signed at Barak with slow and careful hands. Any sudden movements were sure to be responded with an army of arrows. You kept the message vague enough just in case any archer knew sign language too. Barak turned to you, puzzled at first. What had Farrow got to do with this? But as the gears in his brain finally got turning, his face suddenly elated, along with his worries.

A sly grin spread cross Baraks lips, the type that spoke victory. He chuckled "I must admit, its almost scary how prepared you are." You gave him a polite nod in response. You knew from the get-go that Barak wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he was a necessary one. So with the two of you on the same level now, you took no time sprinting for the forest.

The archers watched with shared confusion as the two of you continued with your escape. Why weren't you afraid? Did you really think you could outrun over a hundred arrows? The commander was also greeted with the same astonishment. He had never met a pair who took no heed to his threat, and to brush off a threat of this magnitude was an insult to a man of his status. So with a red face, the commander raised his hand high, signalling to the archers to prepare. They obeyed the signal, steadying their aim to lock target with you.

By now, the two of you were close to the forest entrance. So with an aggressive yell and the swipe of the arm, the commander ordered for the attack to ensue "FIRE!"

With one slip of the finger, a swarm of arrows were launched from above, each perfectly aligned with their mark. They rained down like a brutal storm, but before they could land a clean hit, suddenly, each arrow collided with an invisible wall. The wooden framing of the arrows snapped under the pressure, each of them falling to the ground in a pathetic display of defeat.

"WHAT!?" The commander clawed at the brick wall, peering over it with wide, dumbfounded eyes. He was speechless, watching with horror as you escaped into the forest unscathed. What was this? How was this even possible? Did he, the commander of one of the most important facilities in the kingdom, just allow a group of criminals to escape unharmed?

The archers also shared their fair share of bewilderment, some reloading their bows to try again, only to be shut down like moments before. Each projectile was blocked seamlessly by what looked to be a large, orange barrier. Panic collectively grew in the archers, some trying over and over to penetrate the wall whilst others looked to the commander for guidance. One of them voiced their concerns "Commander...I believe the thieves have replaced the magic barrier with one of their own!"

A brief pause birthed across the wall, all eyes glued onto the commander. He was shaking, his fingers clawing into the brick wall to the point they were bleeding. All pain was drowned away by adrenaline however, for he was absolutely livid at his incompetence. He was trusted by the king himself to protect the fortress, and he failed. But they didn't need to know that, they did need to know his fury though. He bellowed.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! CALL FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!"

»»————- ♔ ————-««

The forest was littered with knocked down trees, casings and mud. Turbulent hills with rocky flooring hindered your path, each jagged rock sticking from the mossy terrain like fences to be climbed over.

The forest floor was so woven with ancient tree roots that you couldn't help but stumble over a few that threatened to hinder your stride, like a trap enclosed in the darkness. But before your vision truly perished, out came moonlight filtered by the bouquet of foliage above: softened, verdant and freshly aromatic. It lit your path like a blessing, highlighting the tips of your hair with a cold silver hue.

The three of you were drawing close to your destination now, the familiar silhouettes of distant houses and shops finally coming into view from afar. But because of the alarm you set off and its abhorrent volume, the kingdom was forced awake from its deep slumber. Confused civilians peered from their windows and doors, some wondering the street candle in-hand, watching as rows of soldiers poured in from the capitol. It was positively chaotic back home, and you couldn't help but wonder what Lilith was thinking through all this.

Farrow and Barak were keeping up rather well, only slipping at the occasional odd rock or messy vine. Barak for one, seemed familiar in this environment, his sprints looking more fluid and tamed than before. You chalked it up to him being a werewolf in a full moon- a combination you specifically picked out for this mission. But your attention was swiftly drawn from your partner to the oncoming abundance of guards. They lagged from behind, only visible by the dim flame of their torches. At least a hundred of them swarmed the forests entrance, and each of them were eager to rid you of their land.

'We've got to split up- the less of us to target, the quicker we can make it to the meet-up spot' The two didn't doubt your claim for a second as in an almost comedic sense of timing, you spotted two horsemen from afar galloping with their steed across the vast brush and turmoil of the forest.

It was a hard treck, an excuse you thought would halt the two. But to your astonishment, they rode with precision and confidence, jumping over the knocked-down trees and shrubs that threatened to halt their path. They didn't slow down one bit, their eyes locked firmly onto you, their target.

These weren't ordinary guards.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were unwavering in their pursuit, it was for the fact they didn't wear the usual metal armour. Their gear was a translucent black, the complete opposite of the more cool, iconic greys the usual odd soldier wore. Lines of silver laced the hem of their chestplates and braces as a predominant, white crescent was barred into the centre; an unmistakable tell-tale sign that they worked for the king.

Not only did they look different, but they carried themselves differently too. They rode with aptitude, each confident stride making your heart pound all the faster. Something was off about them, in the way they dealt with all the hurdles thrown their way. Their display of skill and sheer speed matched that of your own...and it made the other guards look like fools.

Just who were behind those helmets?

"Crap! That's the armour for the Kings Royal guard!" Barak instantly recognised the two from afar just by the colour of their armour and the horses they rode upon. His face was once again plastered with that same fear as before, but this time more urgent. The news did not sit well with Farrow either as they signed 'No way, Is that how they look!? I've never seen one before!'

Barak had his fair share of encounters with the Royal Guard, each of them as terrifying as it comes. They were ruthless soldiers, no, warriors who trained directly under the Kings vanguard. Only a select few in the kingdom were trusted with the title which was the reason for their rarity. The only time you'd bare witness to one was if you entered the kings castle or were caught in treason-level crime, so to witness one this close was an indication that the king was not happy.

Your eyes met with your team, your own sense of panic overwhelming you. If the three of you remained huddled together, the royal guard along with the others were sure to corner you eventually. So in a moment of shared consciousness, the three of you nodded in unison. It was the same nod which started the operation in the first place. Now, it was time to end it.

Out from your leather belt, you revealed a large smoke bomb. It's surface was hard and rigid, already staining your hand with its ash colour; similar to that of dust and soot. You gazed at it with restlessness. This had to work, victory was at the tip of your fingers, ready to be snatched. And so, with a look of sheer determination, you threw the bomb towards an upcoming tree. Years of practicing how to aim was saved for this very moment, and it hit the directly in the middle of the trees bark, submerging the forest around you almost instantly in a thick, chalky layer of smoke.

"DISPERCE!" In a flash, the three off you scattered in different directions, each entrusted with the task of regrouping back at the alleyway where it all started. You took the path to the right which was regarded as the most dangerous one by far. In order to form an escape route, you had to go head-to-head with the royal guards which was not a viable option; not with your current wounds at least. So you decided on the next best thing- using your magic to just barely skip past a collision with the two.

Such a skill with magic was not common in everyday individuals. Depending on your species and connection with your soul trait, that dictated how powerful you were when it came to magic. And for someone like you...well, you were blessed with the freedom to maneuverer across the terrain like a snake, the heavy smog only helping with immersing yourself in the darkness.

If there was any time to brag about how perfect you were made for stealing, it would be around now.

However, all celebrations went unnoticed in your mind as your stamina began running on a tight budget. You've been running for almost ten minutes now, and the smoke from your smokebomb was finally beginning to subside. Behind you, you could see the oncoming swords and burning torches of scavengers, each of them searching the forest from head to toe for any sign of life. And you couldn't forget about the Royal Guard, for they were mere seconds away from tracking you down, their steed hot on your heels.

All that was left to do was slide down one more slope and freedom was as good as yours. So with the determination of a warrior, adrenaline chased away the pain in your muscles whilst experience dismissed any sort of fear that brewed within you. This wasn't like any other mission you had pulled off before, this was going to make you either a living legend, or a dead one.

But hey, a legend is a legend nevertheless


	5. ♔CHAPTER FIVE♔

☼(Y/N)s POV☽

You ran through a maze of buildings and winding side-streets as the sky rumbled, and heavy rain bounced off the cobblestone roofs.

After running for what felt like ages, you finally made it back to civilisation, an accomplishment that rewarded you with crappy weather. Drops of rain pounded against your skin, drenching your leather boots and soaking your cape in a damp chill. It was an unforgiving storm, but you didn't mind, for the thing you cared about the most—the documents— were kept safely tucked away in the depths of your cloak, inside a leather bag where it's thick fabric shielded it from harm.

You had made it to Karrew road, a small lane that was a ten minute run from your goal. The streets weren't as polished as Silthen's and neither were the rustic shops that hid behind thin metal bars, but it was a modest community with a modest view of living. And they just so happened to have a pretty major hoarding problem—perfect for you to camouflage in.

You scampered across the street, ducking behind a wooden crate as a group of soldiers rushed by. They talked amongst themselves, _Thieves, fort Maria, The king, The_ ** _Raven_** **—** Gossip of your presence had already began to brew, leaving you silently cursing as you slipped into another alleyway.

The coast looked clear from a distance; It was dark and quiet. But as you soaked in your surroundings, you realised that wasn't the case. Footsteps emerged from afar. They were both loud and clearly had company, making you quickly squat behind one of the many garbage bins that littered the area. The foul smell reached your nose even from behind a mask, but you had to bare it. And when you did, that was when you spotted them.

A large group of soldiers entered the alleyway. They were covered from head to toe in armour, and were trusted with a nice set of blades to compliment their three hellish-looking hounds. You were a pretty big dog person, but as you looked at those absolute _beasts_ — their pointed teeth, their scarred fur— you began to reconsider that. They looked more like _demons_ than simple dogs. To top it off, you had also caught glimpse of your worst enemytucked in the hands of each soldier...shields.

God, you hated shields!

For someone who worked with lightweight weapons, a shield was your arch nemesis. How can a dagger beat a massive wall of impenetrable metal? The most vital points (which you tend to aim for) are located in the front of the body, and a shield covers that! You cant blind them, you cant rip their joints, all you had to work with was their back—which was already covered in a nice lining of armour! That wasn't to say you didn't try...but you were left bed-ridden for a week the one time you did.

You shook your head, cringing at the memory. Ugh, that was embarrassing.

Your attention was drawn back to the guards however, when hearing the sound of crashing metal and heavy panting. They were starting to kick over the garbage bins and cardboard boxes, searching for any sign of life as their dogs tended to the ground, nostrils planted firmly onto the moist rubble in pursuit of anything and _everything_. Little huffs and grunts yapped at their jaws, and you knew that any second now, those dogs would pick up on your scent. More specifically, the scent of your dried blood. Yeah, you didn't forget about that ugly wound of yours.

You cautiously backed up, inching further and further away as the guards lurked closer. At first you tried to teleport, but all you got in return was a weak crackle of amber magic. You were exhausted of it, and now that little attempt of yours made enough noise to send the three hounds into a frenzy.

They lashed at their collars, barking aimlessly at the direction you were at with saliva dribbling from their jaws. The guards could barely hold them still, their vicious tugs and pulls growing increasingly desperate the more they were held back. The guards eventually decided to let go. If the dogs had found something, chances are they wanted them dead too.

And at that moment, as you watched the three hounds scramble their way towards you, a sudden shot of adrenaline coursed through your body. It pulsed through your heart, darting across your veins and landing at your feet. It screamed one simple command, and it screamed it _loud._

 ** _RUN_**.

And so you did.

You turned, feet slamming against the concrete floor as you scaled the nearest brick wall. You just barely missed a nasty bite from one of the hounds. If it wasn't for the garbage bin pushing you up, you would've been lodged in the jaws of a savage; a thought you tried to ignore as you sprinted into the safety of the darkness. Surprised yells and malicious barks followed soon after, along with the sound of rushed footsteps and confused citizens. They had spotted you, and now the chase was on.

Every guard in a fifty mile radius was alerted of your presence, either by the obnoxious alarms and whistles that echoed across the night, or through the commands of a fellow soldier. The streets were left in anarchy: yells and arguments filling any drop of silence. You could only imagine the fear felt within the innocent citizens that just so happened to walk by... It made you wonder how Lilith was doing.

No, you couldn't be distracted. You pushed away any memory of Lilith and decided to focus on the various obstacles in front of you. Wooden crates, iron fencing, they crowded the area. But within a snap of the finger, they were far behind you, allowing for each alleyway to be cleared in seconds. A little while ago you might have scoffed at the idea of running so fast but after years of practice, you now relished in the prospect.

But speed could only do so much to battle the onslaught of soldiers charging your way. They swarmed to the exits, beating you to the next turn and forcing you down a corner in sheer desperation. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and if it weren't for the winding mazes that made the kingdoms alleyways, you were sure to be dead. But luckily for you, your strides weren't aimless.

In the centre of the alleyway was a familiar sewer drain. It was lit up by a sliver of moonlight that trickled along the cold stone ground. Scratch marks clawed at its grimy surface as dirt surrounded the metal, making it universally avoided by any person who valued their hygiene. It looked like any other sewer drain— a gross one at that. But to a thief like you who studied the area, this was your ticket out.

You slid to your hands and knees and pried the drain open. A foul stench emerged from it, a smell you could only describe as _rotten_. But with a large gasp of air and a pinch of determination, you climbed inside.

A wooden ladder was propped against the inner sewage wall. Its tiles were dainty and used, making you that bit more careful as you climbed down. With every creak that escaped from its hinges, you took a second to pause, listening to the sounds of the panicked soldiers above. Nobody would've guessed that this was an escape route, and that was because only the most well-known thieves knew of this passage. It was a blessing that saved you countless times, and the only one like it.

To explain the whole network to an average person would take you quite a while. The different exits, entrances, avenues— it was alot. So to put it simply, whereas _other_ sewage drains led straight to...well, the _sewers_ , this specific drain was tampered with to run through a _separate_ criminal-made network. Only eight sewage drains had access to it, and all eight of them were placed in popular spots where thieves might need a scapegoat.

Now who in their right mind would spend thousands of gold building an escape for low-life criminals? Well, two notorious gang leaders did. With the rise in crime and demand for illegal services, they needed a clean, easy and secret backdoor for their henchmen and thieves alike to escape with. Hooray to corrupt blackmarket businessmen!

You finally reached the bottom of the ladder, dusting yourself off with a prideful smirk. Perhaps it was too early to declare yourself victorious, you still had a long way to go after all. But as soon as your eyes wandered across your surroundings, you couldnt help but feel cocky.

The ravine was designed like a bunker. Dust particles excreted from the dingy brick walls and like snowflakes, they drifted across the air, dancing around aimlessly before landing on the cold slabbed floor. The ceilings curved with the room forming four cave-like tunnels— the beginning of the advanced network. There were no indication as to where they lead to, and that was good. If the authorities found out about this place, they'd have a horrible time navigating through it.

' _I wonder if Farrow and Barak are here..._ ' You thought to yourself.

They did know about the network and were more than likely caught up in the commotion, so it wasn't impossible to meet up. You smirked, regrouping now wouldn't be too bad. But as you paced it down the cavern, something began to feel _off_. Sure, it was a naturally cold environment— the brick walls and cheap lighting could only do so much for warmth, and the ventilation was far from comfortable...but the temperature felt _colder_ than usual, the air stuffier and atmosphere darker. You caught yourself looking behind you every now and then, expecting to see a shadowy figure staring back at you in the distance.

Your walking soon turned into a jog, and then to a sprint. Perhaps it was instinct; dark, cramped, scary tunnel—it was the perfect setup for an ambush. But you knew that wasn't it. Someone was here, and that someone _wasn't your ally._

Magic was out of the question. It was hard to _breathe_ let alone concentrate with all the running you just did. And the instant you began to hear footsteps chasing behind you, all that mattered was distance now. Who was here? how did they find you? Maybe it was a gang member— you were known to have quite the bounty in certain parts of the kingdom, so it wouldn't be a surprise that someone came to claim it.

A frown quickly pulled at your features. No... that still wasn't it. No petty henchman could excrete such a... ** _vile_** aura.

It was disturbing. Bloodlust seeped from the atmosphere, sending shiver down your back. You couldn't help but feel like a deer in headlights and there was nothing you could do about it. The nearest sewage drain was only a minute run from where you were so all you had was speed. And even then, you were severely lacking in it.

But that was when it happened.

As you went to turn the next corner, you suddenly came face to face with an **_axe_**. It travelled at the speed of light, flying across the room and landing centimetres away from your face. It slammed into the brick wall, forming crater the size of a barrel. Little crumpled pieces of dust poured from its frame, coating the area in an even thicker layer of dust. You wanted to cough, but were too busy letting out a shrill scream to notice.

You fell back and hit hard against the floor. It all happened so fast! Centimetres away— it was centimetres away from hitting you! And your face...your _face_! You slapped a hand over your mouth, stopping yourself from letting out a whimper. This definitely wasn't some petty criminal.

There was only one person in the kingdom who could wield an axe like that, and you were too shaken up from your near-death experience to find out if your prediction was true. So you scrambled to your feet, your legs shaking like a newborn deer's. You needed to run— This wasn't happening, he _couldn't_ be here.

You spared a glance at the axe, then at the direction it came from. They definitely heard your scream. But if you got up quick enough, ran fast enough, used a little magic— maybe you could escape death a third time. But all hopes of escaping were shattered the second you heard an unfamiliar voice from afar.

"I found them." It was low, and raspy. It echoed across the tunnel and bounced off the walls. And for a second, you could've sworn you heard a growl.

This was happening, and you dared to look up.

In the distance stood a lone figure. They were an absolute _monster_ in their own right. Tall and wide, the stranger _reeked_ with malice; from their claw-like hands, to their broad skeletal shoulders and tattered clothes. A dark blue jacket was draped over them, along with a pair of scratched-up trousers and black combat boots. Stains littered their patchy clothing, stains you thought were from some dirt or dingy sauce. But the longer you stared, the sooner you recognised the smell of blood.

That was definitely not sauce.

You were frozen in place, too terrified to even move. It was straight out of a horror story, like the ones you read as a child. You never truly believed them of course, finding tales of the Boogieman silly or over-exaggerated. But as you gazed into his singular crimson eye that was dyed a blood **red** , you really started to. After all, there was no monster more scary, vile or notorious than Horror, one of the Kings personal Captains.

You were utterly, royally screwed.

"Damn, and here I thought I could beat you to them" Suddenly, another voice joined in— It came from behind you, and danced across the tunnel walls, cutting through the silence and striking fear into your heart. It hit _hard_ , so hard that you could've sworn a bullet passed through you. There's not one Captain here, there's _two_. You didn't know who, you had an idea, but it didn't matter because nobody—and you mean **nobody—** had ever reported escaping from one of the Captains. Let alone two.

So you turned, your mind swarming with thoughts; anxious, torturous thoughts. If there was a chance of escaping, it all depended on who stood behind you. You still kept a close eye on Horror, but focused on the new figure who emerged from the darkness. Lo and behold, it was none other than Captain Killer, the Kings private mercenary. And by the looks of it, the source of those footsteps.

He looked no different from the wanted posters that used to hang from every wall in the kingdom. The same crazed grin, tar-ridden eyes, pulsing crimson soul— it was like watching a drawing come to life. When you were a mere teenager still learning the ropes, Killer was the one running the streets. From pulling absurd heists to what he's known best for— _assassinations—_ he was a legend, and embarrassingly, your inspiration as a teen.

But that all changed the day news broke out that he was imprisoned. His reign of delinquency came to a swift halt the moment the king struck a deal with him, and before you knew it, he was the kings private mercenary. And before you knew it, he was standing right in front of you with the widest shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"Wow, criminals these days have gotten real crafty, haven't they?" He brushed a boney hand across the charred brick walls, interested in the concept of the network. And if you knew any better, he looked pretty envious. "If I had a network like this when I was a criminal, I would've been set for life"

A smirk tugged at his expression "But I guess we gotta give the rookies a chance, ey? Raven?"

You didn't respond, instead, you stared coldly into his voidless eyes. Little did he know that you were shaking in your boots. Your hands were trembling under your cape and you felt yourself grow scared to the point of tears. This was the end for you. There was no way you could escape this now. The three of you knew it. But that didn't stop you from standing confidently. You didn't spend all your life climbing the criminal hierarchy to die like a pathetic henchman.

"Let's get this over with." Horror huffed, interrupting your stare-off with a complain of his own. "All this stalking and chasing bullshit is making me tired."

Wait, did he just say _stalking_? Were they following you this whole time!? You felt dread grow in your stomach. _You helped them find out about the network._ If word got out that it was your fault that the tunnels were compromised, hundreds of gangs would want your head on a stick— and it's all your fault! But did it really matter anymore? You were already a dead woman, and by the look of the two Captains, they were about to make sure of it.

Killer twirled his knife with his index finger before pointing it directly at you "Don't make this difficult, got it?"

You expected a heads up, or at least a sign of him moving. But no, in a blink of an eye, he was right in front of you. His movement was too erratic— too fast for you to even comprehend. And suddenly, he grabbed your neck and slammed you to the ground. The cold tarmac bit at your skin as you cringed in pain, feeling a large chunk of your mask crack under the impact. Your muscles, they pulsed with soreness, but it was nothing compared to the sudden snap of bone felt in your arm. He broke it with an effortless tackle...and you screamed.

You screamed **loud**

"AGH! YOU B-BASTARD!" You writhed in pain as the Skeleton straddled you from behind, using his entire body weight to pin you down. Every part of your body kicked and squirmed against his hold but no attempt was left successful. He was significantly larger than you, more experienced than you, and from the way he easily snapped your Ulna, far stronger than you.

Horror merely watched as you resisted against his partner, smirking at the way you desperately tried to summon magic through exhausted gasps. You were completely drained from it, and he could sense it too. He could sense everything, and in all honesty, he could also sense that this mission was a waste of his time. He faced worse opponents to be spending his Friday night on a 'big-shot criminal'. The Raven wasn't the first crime lord he had to capture, and they weren't going to be the last.

Horror ripped his axe from the brick wall he launched it to and gave it a whirl. He never missed, unless it was on purpose. Perhaps he was just hungry, that's why he hated this mission as much as he did. Him and hungry didn't go well together, especially when The Raven was drenched in blood— blood that belonged to them, and blood that did not. He spared you and Killer a glance.

You were trying to elbow Killer, successfully gutting him in the chest and jaw a few times. But he didn't even flinch. His grip remained solid around your wrists. You were scared, your face was drenched in tears, and now you were using your voice. You cursed at him, insulting him from the way he dressed, to his stupid voice, and to the way he looked. You wanted him to know that you weren't going to give up so easily, even if you were seconds away from fainting.

But Killer didn't take the insults personally, as clever as they were. Instead, he cooed teasingly "So the Ravens a girl?" He grabbed your hood and pulled it down, revealing parts of your face behind the damaged mask "A shame that such a pretty voice..." He purred coldly "...will soon be broken"

"Just kill me already! You have the power don't you?" You snapped back, furious and confused as to why you weren't already dead. You also didn't appreciate the degrading nature of your capture "You must have little faith in your ability if you need to hold me down to finish the job"

Killer tilted his head to the side, confused, before letting out a small laugh. It was the pathetic type of laugh you'd give to a clueless child who didn't know any better "Dead?...Oh darling we're not going to kill you."

"You're not?..." You glanced back at him. If they weren't going to kill you now, then they were probably going to torture the information they needed out of you before doing so, and honestly, you preferred the former.

"Of course not, the Kings expecting you" Killer grabbed a chunk of your hair and dragged your face closer to his. You could see the dull glimmer of his black tears. They were rather beautiful, but you were too distracted by the sadistic grin that curled up his lips and twisted his expression to notice.

"And he's gonna have alooooot of fun with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys! I had a lot of course work to finish off...but I have some good news! I made a official soundtrack/playlist for the fanfiction! These songs perfectly capture the viiibee with certain characters and scenes in the story. New songs might get added, but here it is!
> 
> ☼Playlist☽  
> NEONI - OUTLAW - [(Y/N)s Theme]  
> Winona Oak - SHE  
> Allie X - Devil I know  
> Rosenfeld - Dangerous woman  
> Unlike Pluto - Oh Raven  
> Halsey - Castle


End file.
